


No Matter What

by LifeIsGood0219



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsGood0219/pseuds/LifeIsGood0219
Summary: Oren has his issues just like every other student at Archer Academy. It's just that some problems are better hidden than others. But he loves Nevaeh and knows that as long as they have each other, they can get through anything.
Relationships: Oren Lennox/Nevaeh Stroyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers. Sooo i watched Tiny Pretty Things and the show is wild as all get out, but there are some things I like about. Like Nevaeh/Oren, however, I did not like how rushed they were in putting these two together. So I wrote a little clip that popped in my head. If there is a Season 2 of this show, I hope they flesh out the relationship because I see potential for these two. Hope you enjoy!

Oren sighed, lifting his head up away from the toilet and running the back of his hand over his mouth. The sting of bile sat in his throat, and he swallowed a few times leaning back against the wall of the bathroom stall. Once again, he'd fucked up. Nevaeh hadn't spoken to him in the last three days, and he kind of understood why.

He shouldn't have told his girlfriend of two months that he loved her, the way he did. It was the wrong place and the wrong time. Nevaeh wanted to take things slow. She'd told him that straight from the jump, and he agreed. After he was honest with her about everything that happened between him, Betty and Shane, she accepted the good with the bad, letting Oren know that whatever happened in the past was just that.

He'd even told her about his bulimia. She was the only one he straight out told. Better and Shane eventually just figured it out at some point. For weeks, Oren had been doing well. He hadn't purged in almost three weeks, and he'd been eating like he should...until a couple days ago. With Nevada walking out on him, and giving him the silent treatment, he couldn't help in.

Whenever Oren was sad or depressed, he ate, a lot. Then, after eating so much, the guilt set in, and that's how he found himself sitting on the cold bathroom floor. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his watery eyes as he focused on getting his breathing under control. 

xxxxxxx

Nevaeh checked her phone again for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour and a half. She'd texted Oren asking if they could talk, but had yet to receive a response. He never took this long to send a response back and she was starting to worry.

It was quiet in the dorms, given that most of the students decided to go home for the long weekend. June was gone, so she had the room to herself. Shane had also left to go visit his grandmother for a few days, so Oren was alone in his room for the weekend as well.

Nevaeh got out of bed, putting on her fuzzy slippers and checking the time. It was a little after 10pm. The few students who stayed instead of going home for the weekend were in their rooms for the night. Torri wasn't watching them like a hawk since it was, at most, ten of them in the dorms at the moment.

Stepping out into the hall, the young woman made her way down the corridor to the boys side of the dorms. Stopping in front of Oren and Shane's room, the door was open to reveal an empty room. Nevaeh sighed.

"If you're lookin' for Oren, I think he's in the bathroom." Caleb informed as he continued to make his way down the hall to his room. Neveah nodded, leaning against the wall to wait. 

After a good five minutes passed with still no site of her boyfriend, she decided to go find him. She made it to the bathroom, and the sound of a toilet flushing caught her attention coming from the farthest stall. 

"Fuck!" Oren cursed, followed by the echo that sounded as he punched the stall door. Nevaeh quickly made her way in front of the stall, knocking. "Go away!" Oren commanded.

"It's me O." She whispered. "Let me in." There was a long pause. "Boy, don't make me crawl under this stall to get to you." 

Without a word, Oren reached up unlocking the door with a click. Nevaeh slowly pushed the door open to reveal him sitting on the tiled floor with his knees pulled up towards his chest. His eyes were bloodshot as he looked at her.

Nevaeh moved into the stall, closing the door and locking it before taking a seat beside her boyfriend, their shoulders touching. "Hey" She greeted quietly. 

"Hey" He responded hoarsely. The two sat there for a bit, neither of them speaking. Oren picked imaginary lint off his sweatpants as Nevaeh broke their silence.

"I'm sorry." She stated, rubbing her palms against her leggings clad thighs.

"What for?" Oren thought if anyone should be apologizing right now, it should be him. He shouldn't have told her the way he did. Instead of blurring it out, he should have taken Nevaeh out on a date and then told her he loved her.

"Freaking out like I did when you said the L word."

Oren snorted, shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're not gonna die if you say the word Nev."

Nevaeh gave him the side eye. "Thank you for that reminder." He nudged her, and she did the same back with a smile. "You didn't deserve the silent treatment." She confessed. "Remember when I told you my last relationship ended badly?"

Oren nodded. "Yeah, that asshole broke up with you right before your Archer audition." 

"Yeah, well, he also cheated on me with a girl who was supposed to be my friend. I found that little fact out afterwards. He told me he loved me, yet his actions said otherwise." 

"I'm not him Nev." 

"I know that O. It's just…" she turned to face him, meeting his eyes. "Did you mean it?"

Oren frowned, sitting up straighter. "Of course I meant it Nevaeh. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." She nodded at his confession.

"I can't say it back right now." Nevaeh admitted. She really did care about Oren a great deal, but she promised herself no distractions, and technically she was already breaking that rule.

"You don't have to say it back Nev. We can go as slow, or as fast as you want."

Nevaeh stood up, holding a hand put to him. Oren took it, standing up as well. The couple made their way out of the stall, and moved to the sink. The young man while his girl rested her head against his back, hugging him from behind.

Nevaeh thought to herself about how best to approach the subject regarding his eating disorder. Oren finished brushing his teeth as Nevaeh placed a kiss to his shoulder blade before looking at his reflection in the large mirror. "Walk me to my room?"

Oren nodded, lacing their hands together. They stopped by his room to drop by his toiletry bag and make sure the door was closed before heading to her room.

Nevaeh stepped into her room with Oren following behind, their hands still connected. They sat on the bed, Nevaeh folding her legs on the bed as Oren rested his back against the wall. They sat there watching each other for a minute before Nevaeh spoke again.

"You know I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything O. No matter what it is." Oren nodded, playing with her fingers. He brought her hand up, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"Can we just sleep right now? The past couple nights have been rough."

It was Nevaeh's turn to nod as she got up, moving the covers back on the bed. She plugged her phone into the charger, setting the alarm for 7:30 am. Torri always came to check that everyone was in their respective dorms at 8 am faithfully on the weekends. 

The couple got under the covers, cuddling up to each other. "You know you're the best pillow I've ever had." Nevaeh wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"You calling me soft?" Oren questioned, poking her in the side as he thought about the comment. He'd have to go for a run in the morning. 

Nevaeh let out a giggle as his fingers tickled her side. She settled down after a minute, resting her chin on his chest looking him in the eye. "No, babe, you're perfect."

Oren smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her beautiful,brown skin. "You're the perfect one." He whispered.

"I mean, I am pretty great." She batted her eyelashes, getting a laugh out of him.

"Yeah, you are." He stated, pulling her in for a kiss. The kisses for a minute before breaking apart. 

About twenty minutes later, Nevaeh was sound asleep, her slow steady breaths acted as a lullaby for Oren as he temporarily forgot about his problems, letting himself succumb to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
